dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Serena (Dragon Quest IX)
Serena is a character in IX. With the exception of flashback cut-scenes, she appears as a ghost for the entire game. She appears multiple times throughout the game. Her relationship with Corvus is tied heavily into the overall plot of IX. She appears as a unknown ghost twice in Angel Falls and Dourbridge. When Serena finally discloses her name, she will ask you to bring her a serene necklace from under the statue of the Wormwood Creek Guardian, Corvus. Appearance Personality Biography Games Main Games ''IX'' When Corvus falls from the sky like your hero, Serena finds him and falls deeply in love with him. Soon after Corvus is found near the sea shore, an army from the Gittish Empire tries to invade the town. The general will leave only if Serena becomes his wife, but she refuses. The general tries to take her away but Corvus stops them with his powers. The general flees but is confused about being defeated. Serena's father gets worried about Serena and Corvus and send them to a cave near Wormwood Creak and he gives Serena some special medicine. When the Gittish Empire come back the general tortures Serena's father into telling him where Corvus and Serena are. Meanwhile Corvus is telling Serena that he has to protect the town and must go back. Serena gives him the special medicine but it is really a sleeping potion and Corvus falls asleep. But when the Gittish Empire comes he is still knocked out. Serena makes a vow that she will keep looking for Corvus even if she dies. The general kills Serena and her father and takes Corvus to a enchanted prison in Gittingham Palace. After the hero defeats Corvus in the final battle, Serena will appear and stop Corvus from unleashing his final attack. She then explains to Corvus what really happened, including how she had always been searching for him, even after her death. This causes Corvus to revert to his Celestrian form. Corvus then apologizes to Serena for thinking that she had betrayed him and thanks the hero for stopping him. Afterwards, she and Corvus ascend into the sky and become stars along with the other Celestrians. After you complete the main story Serena can been seen as you complete quests leading up to battling Nodoph (DLC). You see her exiting Gleeba when you get the Dragons jewel. It appears she has became mortal again and looking for something. She is also in the quest "Do Nod Disturb". When you reach the top of Nods tower the slime tells you to go to Gittingham Palace to see if you can find something there. When you go there you see a scene that shows you that after Serena died in Wormwood Creek, Nodoph came there and took her up north. It then shows Nodoph and Serena in Gittingham Palace where you are now. Serena is lying on the ground dead and Nodoph lets out his Nods tear to save her. But instead it explodes and destroys all of Gittingham Palace and all the bosses. When you get Nods tear you return to the Tower of Nod and give it back to him but he still hates mortals and fights you. When you beat him he shows you some last pictures of Serena and he tells you that it was his fault that she died. Then he tells you that he will look after the Hero from Nods tower. Gallery Corvus + Serena scrnshot 1.PNG|Background: Serena's death Silhouette: Serena explaining to Corvus what really happened. Corvus + Serena scrnshot 2.PNG|Serena and Corvus after Corvus reverts to his Celestrian form. Category:Dragon Quest IX characters